Sound of Speed
by darkchannel30
Summary: Ever wondered what happened to Fairy Tail or to the Oracion Seis during the seven year of waiting. This is the story of how the guild survived during those seven years and how Jet became the new Ace of the guild.


**Ok this is based mostly on Jet x Risely relationship, but will also explain stuff that before Natsu left in my other fanfiction 'The Voice of a Dragneel' please enjoy.**

 **This takes place a week before the selection of the S Class trials witch was held on December 8th**

* * *

 **F** **airy Tail Guild Hall**

 **December 1, X784**

There are currently 237 members in Fairy Tail and this would be considered a lot seeing the average guild has 50-120. So on average 2/3 of guild members would be spending there time on jobs so and achieving there monthly quota for their guild ask of them as well trying to support themselves.

It was demanded by the Magic Council that all legal guilds are required of successfully completing 1200 missions a year and they couldn't they would have to pat a fine, because of this most guilds are disbanded by their first year. The main reason for this are do to not having enough members to do missions, not successfully completing the missions, or maybe or not receiving missions to satisfy there needs.

So it is common for a respectable wizard to made a name for themselves and achieve S class states just to accomplish in making their own guild. For example Masters Bob and Goldmine who were once members of Fairy Tail achieved this goal and created Blue Pegasus and Quattro Cerberus.

But for now it was a normal day at Fairy Tail Guild Hall well it would be if it wasn't ' _Solo_ _Mission Season_ ' as Natsu would say, the Guild was in total chaos and Mira could barely keep up. This week alone could achieve 1/3 of the quota demanded by the council that was required to hand in within the first week of January.

"Mira! I'm taking the ' _The Garden of Words_ ' mission" said Nob

"I'm taking the ' _Wisper of The Heart_ ' mission If you don't mind" said Warren

"I'll be taking the ' _The Desert Princess And The Pirates_ ' mission Mira" Max was trying to say through the madness.

"Mira quick approve my mission ' _Ninja Scroll_ ' before Gray's" Natsu said witch caused the Ice Mage to pop a vine while Happy was right behind him.

"I'll be pulling the trigger for this job ' _Ghost In The Shell_ ' mission alright Mira" said Alzack

'I have my eyes set for this " _Millennium Actress_ ' mission" said Evergreen

"Hey Mira this ' _Grave Of The fireflies_ ' job is perfect for me" Bickslow said while his babies were saying 'Perfect' repeatingly.

"The ' _DimandDust Rebellion_ ' is a mission only someone with my talent can handle" Gray said while only being in his boxers.

"The ' _Fist of The North Star_ ' is something for a real man" Elfman shouted as he was trying to get his Big Sis attention.

"This ' _Spirited Away_ ' sound something I can handle" said Levy

"I have some experience with this type of stuff. So I'll be taking the ' _Wicked_ _City_ ' mission" Gajeel half yelled as Lily was tagging along.

"I'll be taking this mission the ' _Appleseed_ ' in the next town over" Droy said

"Have you seen the reward for the ' _Voices_ O _f A Distant Star' Cana_

"Hey! Must be taking the " _Spell Of The Unknown_ ' I am" Laki said with her usual speech pattern.

"I've already lock on the ' _Angel's Egg_ ' mission" Bisca exclaimed

"The ' _Memories Of Nobody_ ' is a job befitting for me" said Mest and thought ' _I must take at least one mission while I'm here_ '

"I'll be taking the ' _Sword_ _of the_ _Stranger_ ' mission seeing my prestige talent would be most effective" stated Freed.

As soon as Mira approved everyone's mission the Guild Hall was completely empty and quite leaving behind a larger mess then usual. At this this point Lucy and Wendy were dumfounded at what just happen and currently only a handful of people are left.

This consist of Master Makarov, Mira, Macao, Wakaba, Reedus, Lisanna, Kinana, and of course Lucy & Wendy but without anyone noticing Juvia already left following her beloved like she usually does.

"W-what just happened" Lucy said while dumfounded at the fact that the Guild Hall was almost completed deserted and stared at the chaos they left.

"Oh that. It was nothing, it just that the guild gets busy this time of year" Mira said behind the counter with a smile as she was giving her strawberry juice that she ordered.

"Is it because of the holidays are coming up later this month" Wendy ask while holding Carla.

"Well that does make sense seeing that the last week of the year are a time of celebration. So of course people would be wise enough to get simple missions out of the way now" Carla explained her theory

"Well I guess you can say that" said Lisanna witch got the girls a little confused.

While the girls were having their little conversation the men of the guild were chatting things up talking amongst themselves.

"So who do you think will make it this year my moneys on Gray and Natsu" Wakaba said while drinking his mug of beer that Kinana just gave him.

"Well you know me I always bet my money on Cana" said Macao seeing he is one of three people who knew that she Gildarts's daughter the others being the Master and Wakaba's wife Millgana.

"Why do you always bet on her" Reedus asked as he was painting.

"Let just say I have faith in her" Macao exclaimed with a smirked.

"Here's your beer Macao" Kinana said as she gave him his beer.

"Thanks Kinana"

"Your welcome Oh and here's yours Master" she said

"Thank you child. So tell us has any of your memory's came back" Makarov said

"Like did you have a boyfriend" Wakaba said with a perverted smirk believing she will turn out to be a real cutie in a few years.

"Why do you want to know something like that you pervert. What about your wife Millgana and your little girl Juliet(she is unnamed so I gave her one and seeing that his friend named his son Romeo so I thought this would be a good name)" Macao said with annoyance.

"No nothing like that, but I do remember having a friend but that pretty much it" Kinana said with a worried look.

"Don't worry child I'm sure in time you'll regain your lost memory and I'm sure you'll be able to reunite with your friend" The Master said with voice of wisdom.

"Thanks for worrying for me Master" she said wiping a tear as he responded with a smile.

* * *

After a while things got quite and it was a bit strange but this gave the Master time to think in his office.

"Hmmm I wonder how many participants should I allow this year I believe 8 is a good number" he said to himself. He then looked at papers with information on his children but only for those who can consider for S Class. Seeing he is a Wizard Saint he is allowed to hold his own S Class trails so his children wouldn't need to take the yearly exam that the council holds.

He already chosen a Six of his children to participate but having trouble choosing the last two.

 **Gray Fullbuster:** A young man with Molding Magic second to none in my opinion, quick on his feet, able to handle anything in his path, and smart enough to know when to quit.

 **Natsu Dragneel:** He may be young and reckless and be shy of a match or two, but his raw talent and instinct are the best in this new batch of youngsters. Also if I already chosen Gray and didn't chose him as well he might go on a rampage.

 **Freed Justine:** An honorable man with Rune Magic that's unbeatable, he even puts the Rune Knights to shame. He might be a loner and has many secrets but he even impressed my foolish grandson with his strategies. I might think they might swing that way seeing Evergreen once told me that she caught them kissing.

 **Cana Alberona:** She may be the daughter of the Ace of Fairy Tail but that not why I'm choosing her for all these years. She shows great leadership skills and with her magic she is able to adapt any situation or foe.

 **Juvia Lockser:** She may be once an enemies but not anymore. She was once consider an S Class in Phantom Lord so I have no doubt she is up for the task in hand.

 **Doranbolt:** He was once a pupil of Mystogan's an S Class wizard no less. He even came close in the last year exams with his talent.

The Master was now in a stump, not knowing who to choose next he took a good amount of time with these six. He must decide this wisely anyone of these Wizard become S Class and he had to accept the consequences no matter what. He than gave these six another long look.

 **Levy McGarden:** The best of team Shadow Gear has to offer. She may lack on physical strength and raw power but she makes up for it with her determination and ocean of knowledge. She was the only one who I could relay on with the whole thunder palace incident.

 **Evergreen:** She takes great pride of being a Fairy Tail mage to the extent of modeling herself to be one. She has experience in taking S Class missions seeing her and the Thunder Legion would go with Laxus sometimes.

 **Bickslow:** He also have experience in S Class missions. This man have great athletic skills along with his ability to see the souls of people would be a great asset.

 **Lucy Heartfilia:** This up comer has a heart of gold with an aura to befriend anyone just like no other. She has 10 of the Zodiacs in her disposal and with Gemini alone could double her strength. She could very be able to go head to head with Erza one day if she trained more and dressing in skimpy outfits isn't helping. _Not that I'm complaining_

 **Gajeel Redfox:** He may be the one who destroyed our Guild Hall and the one to harm my children, but he gave his loyalty to this guild without a doubt. Gajeel's devotion to his friends is outstanding he put his pride away so he can look after Juvia and I heard he even got his friend Totomaru a teaching job. He was even the ace of Phantom Lord and able to go head to head with Natsu he is S Class martial no doubt. _But I fear that it be a little to soon to give him this opportunity seeing he's still not fully excepted by everyone._

 **Elfman Strauss:** He is a true man

 **Alzack Connell** : He immigrated here from the Western part Alakitasia as well did his partner Bisca and together they make the Trigun Duo . He also an expert in fire arms and able to get in the heads of bandits and criminals alike. He's cunning, resourceful, a top notch slinger but unfortunately he's a bit shy at times.

He then decided on waiting to see the results of this ' _Solo_ _Mission_ _Season_ ' he will have his answer within a week.

" _Sigh_ it just get so boring without my brats around" Makarov complained.

 _Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring._

The Master notice someone was calling him.

"Hallow can I help you" Master said in a polite manner.

* * *

"Man it's so boring" Lucy wined

"Come on Lucy it's not that bad" said Wendy as she tried to cheer her up "I know do you have any new ideas for your novels"

"Well I do but it's not the best"

"What is it about. Tell me" Wendy side with wonder.

"Well it's about a dashing knight with the ability to go faster than the speed of sound" Lucy explained

"Good, Good"

"And one day he has the opportunity of a life time"

"Really what is it" Wendy said with excitement.

"He was called to serve the king himself and work along side with a new knight The White Knight but the unexpected happen the Speed Knight..." Lucy was saying all caught up with the moment until she was interrupted.

Out of nowhere Jet just came rushing in with his magic High Speed.

"MIRA DO YOU HAVE ANY MISSION LEFT" Jet just yelled out.

"Sorry Jet Mira isn't here right now and I'm afraid that we don't have any missions left" Lisanna explained

"What there's gotta be at least one mission left " Jet said with plea

"Sorry but if you had been here earlier this morn" Lisanna was trying to say 'morning' but then was interrupted.

"MIRA WHERE ARE I NEED YOUR ASSISTANCE NOW" The Master barged right out

"She isn't her right now Master" said Kinana as the rest of the guild looked at him wondering what got him like this.

"She isn't here. Dang nab it. What about Erza" Master said with hope

"She went shopping for a new armor(Seduction Armor)" said Kinana as the Master lost his hope.

"Master what's wrong" Jet asked with concern in his voice.

"This is bad. This is really...really bad" the Master kept muttering to himself he then dramatically turned his head to see what remains of his children.

Macao. Nope

Wakaba. Not happening

Reedus. Your joking right

Lisanna. I'm afraid not

Kinana. Is this really an option

Wendy. If she was a bit older then maybe

Carla. I'll be the laughing stalk of the magic community

Lucy. Maybe

Jet. Well I guess so

"Jet go to my office right now. I need a word with you" Makarov said with a stern voice.

Jut just gulped at this as he followed the Master as soon as he entered the door slammed closed almost immediately.

* * *

"Jet I'm in a difficult situation unlike any other I faced as the Master of this guild" he said while looking outside of the window as he showed his back at Jet.

Jet notice the serious tension within the air as the Master exhaled heavily.

"What is it Master if theirs anything you want me to do I can do" Jet said with confidence ready to take on anything.

"I'll be upfront with you boy you're not my first choice. In all honestly I would prefer Erza or even Mira, but I'm afraid you're my first option with what's left of the bunch" the Master explained as he was now staring at him.

The young mage couldn't but wondered at what the Master was referring to. He couldn't help but feel intimidated at what he'll be facing seeing the Master would preferred an S Class Mage.

"I need you to go on a S Class Mission for the King of Fiore and if you are able to complete this mission successfully. I'll promote you to S Class the moment you return" Makarov said with a straight face.

Jet jaw was literally on the floor at what he just heard he must be joking right. This is the opportunity of a lifetime he would be lucky enough to be even selected for the trials, but to actually become S Class after one mission.

"I'm not joking Sarusuke. I need you to go immediately" he said as he gave him an official letter with the seal of a Wizard Saint.

Jet just notice two things on the letter an official seal of a Wizard Saint and the title of the mission.

" _Curse of the Blood Rubies_ " Jet muttered to himself.

* * *

 **Ok that was my first chapter I hoped you liked it.**

 **Also if you guys haven't notice all the mission I stated during this chapter are actually popular animated movies titles so I highly suggest you see them.**


End file.
